


Volvió Una Tarde

by via_ostiense



Category: Volvió Una Noche | She Returned One Night - Eduardo Rovner
Genre: Gen, castellano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al fin de la obra de teatro, Manuel y Fanny se acordaron en encontrarse una tarde cada mes en su café favorito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volvió Una Tarde

_Manuel está sentado a la ventana en el café que Fanny y él solían frecuentar cuando estaba viva. Fanny se acerca y pasa a través de la puerta sin abrirla. Se sienta._

Manuel: ¡Buen día, Mamá!

Fanny: Hola, hijo. ¿Podemos pedir algo? ¡Me muero de sed! ¡No podrías creer que difícil es obtener un buen café en el cementerio!

Manuel: Sí, sí. _Le hace una señal a la moza._ Buen día, quisieramos pedir.

Moza: "¿Quisieramos?" ¿Quiere esperar a su compañero?

Fanny: ¡Ya estoy!

Manuel: Ah, perdón. Ah, no, puedo pedir para ella ahora, estoy seguro de que va a llegar en un minutito.

Moza: Bueno, dale.

Fanny: Un café vienes con un montón de crema batida.

Manuel: ¿Pensás que nado en guita?

Moza: No sé, señor.

Manuel: No hablé con usted, perdón.

Fanny: Por vos, sacrifiqué tanto durante mi vida para que tuvieras cada oportunidad, y ¿ahora te negás a pedirme una extravagancia pequeñita?

Manuel: _A la moza y a Fanny_ Disculpáme. Un café vienes--

Fanny: ¡Con un montón de crema batida!

Manuel: --con un montón de crema batida, y un cortado, por favor.

La moza asiente y se va.

Fanny: Si te hubieras recibido de médico, serías capaz de pedir cualquier cosa que yo quisiera sin preocuparte por la plata.

Manuel: ¡Dejá, Mamá! Te dije que quería verte pero siempre y cuando no me retaras. No puedo soportar que me retes como si tuviera cinco años. Tengo empleo, tengo amigos, tengo un hijo que adoro, y tengo una esposa que me ama aunque sepa mis defectos. ¡Estoy satisfecho con mi vida!

Fanny: Tenés razón, hijo. Lo siento. Es solo que me preocupé por vos durante tantos años. Para una muerta como tu mamá, es difícil cambiar el hábito de toda una vida. Sin embargo, veo que es importante para vos, y por eso puedo tratar de cambiarlo.

Manuel: Gracias, Mamá. Te pido disculpas por gritarte.

_La moza se acerca con una bandeja con las bebidas. Parece preocupada._

Moza: Un café vienes y un cortado. _Hace pausa_. Señor, ¿está todo bien?

Manuel: Sí, ¿por qué no?

Moza: Pues, gritaba, pero no hay nadie con usted.

Fanny: _se rie_.

Manuel: ¿Eh? ¡Ah! _Saca el celular del bolsillo_. No, no, lo que pasó fue que hablaba por teléfono y le grité a mi amiga. Perdón.

Moza: Ah, entiendo. ¿Trataría de no gritar, por favor? Perturba a los otros clientes.

Manuel: Sí, por supuesto. Disculpá.

_La moza se va_.

Fanny: _Se rie y se rie_ ¡Piensa que estás loco, hijo mío!

Manuel: _Baja su voz_ ¿Y de quién es la culpa? ¡Me volvés loco de muerta como hiciste en vida!

Fanny: _Se rie a carcajadas_ Es el privilegio de una madre. Che. Tomá tu café a no ser que quieras que la moza piense que estás loco por venir acá, pedir un café, y discutir con el aire en vez de tomarlo.

Manuel: _frunce el ceño pero sorbe el café_. ¿Y cómo es, que yo puedo verte y puedo ver tus amigos del cementerio pero nadie más puede? Es increíble que pueda ser así.

Fanny: _afablemente_ Es porque ya estás muerto y no lo sabés.

Manuel: ¿QUÉ?

La moza: Señor, por favor, dejaría de gritar.

Manuel: Ay, ¡perdón!

Fanny: Chiste, chiste. _Sorbe su café_ ¡Qué rico! El cementerio es un buen lugar, a menos que necesites un café. Nadie quiere abrir un cafecito ahí. En cuento mueras, vas a entender.

Manuel: _se estremece_.

Fanny: Te recomiende que tomes tantos cafés como puedas mientras estés vivo.

Manuel: Bueno, Mamá. _Traga el café_.

Fanny: ¡Mirá el reloj! Manu, fue un placer, pero tengo que irme. En el cine presentan una película nueva y Salo me invitó a mirarla.

Manuel: ¿Sí? Dale, Mamá. _Vacila_. ¿El próximo mes, a la misma hora?

Fanny: Por supuesto. Dale saludos de mi parte a tu familia. Chau, Manu. _Lo besa_

Manuel: Chau, Mamá. Fue un placer verte.

_Fanny se va y Manuel se queda. La moza se acerca y levanta la mesa_.

La moza: ¿No viene, tu amiga?

Manuel: Sí, vino y ya se fue.

_La moza está callada._

_Manuel paga la cuenta y sale._

_Apagón._


End file.
